


Songs of Memory

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Golden Age references, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCMhW92GYUc is probably THE song he would sing. Just a nice fairly-long bit of writing-preferably he is thinking of someone and then starts singing.-little intervals of what parts of the song make him think of that ‘someone’-They overhear him-lots and lots of fluff"The song in the link is mostly about Uluru, and not as romantic as the prompt made me think it would be. Anyway, Bunny starts to sing it while he works in the Warren, a line about wishes gets Sandy’s attention, and they talk about what songs they do sing and used to sing. Has to do with them as survivors of the Golden Age. More feelsy than fluffy, I think.





	Songs of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/22/2016.

What to sing today? A hundred thousand possibilities clamored in his mind, songs he’d worked to many, many times before, songs that he’d only danced to, songs that no one like him had ever worked or danced to, songs that he could never sing properly because he simply wasn’t built for it. There were many songs, too, that he was exactly made to sing, but wouldn’t, as they called for a harmony he couldn’t provide. No. No matter how well he remembered them, they weren’t what would help him focus on the Warren today.  
  
Bunny shook his head at himself, and settled on something new, something that felt simple to him, something that was tied to where he was now. “Pastel red to burgundy and spinifex to gold/We’ve just come out of the Mulga where the plains forever roll…”  
  
He tried to pass the lines about wishing for someone to be there with him. Whenever he sang, the “you” in songs like that stretched too broad, too deep, even if there was someone still here, now, that he did wish to see.  
  
Of course, if he called it a wish in so many words, it wouldn’t be too long before—ah, yes, there he was. “How long have you been here?” Bunny asked, as Sandy half-walked, half-floated over to him.  
  
_Since the first chorus,_ Sandy signed. He tilted his head and smiled at Bunny. _That’s not your usual type of song. At least, it doesn’t seem so. But I haven’t heard you sing in a while. I’m glad this one had words about wishing._  
  
“Ah, well, no, it isn’t my usual kind of song,” Bunny admitted. “But maybe it should be. It’s about Australia, after all, and that’s where I sound like I’m from.” Sandy didn’t say anything to that. “So, you’ve missed my singing, have you? Why didn’t you say?” He stopped any pretext of work and sat down beside Sandy so he could talk to him more directly.  
  
Sandy met his eyes for a moment, showing him a depth that made him shiver, even though he knew very well he held the same in his own. _Because I wasn’t sure I wanted to face hearing you say the same thing,_ Sandy signed.  
  
Millennia-old memories rushed to the surface of Bunny’s mind. “When you still sang, I didn’t properly appreciate your voice,” he said. “It was exceptionally beautiful, though—if I can even remember correctly. How I feel now probably colors that memory. Don’t know how I feel about that, either. I love you, but I still want to remember things exactly as they were.”  
  
Sandy folded his hands. _I feel that way often. But…I now I won’t be able to sing again until some memories fade. I miss my singing more than you do._  
  
“But if we forget,” Bunny began, then stopped short. “If we forget…”  
  
_Then what was the point of it all? I don’t know._ Sandy looked down at the grass and sighed silently. _We were never meant to live so long, or remember so long. No one else does. Not even Pitch. And don’t say he’s hiding that he does. It’s hard to hide something like that from all of the Guardians. So even if we don’t know how it happened, he doesn’t remember. None of him does. Only we do._  
  
“Sandy, I—no, this is about you facing this, too. It’s not just about you telling me to let everything go, right?”  
  
Sandy nodded, and Bunny put his arm around his shoulders. Sandy leaned into Bunny, closing his eyes. _If we remember it as it was, we know it wasn’t perfect._ The symbols he uses are small. _I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to sing about anywhere on the Earth. But we…I want there to be a chance for us to be…not the same as what we remember, but just as good. I’m sorry, this isn’t what you wished me here for. And it’s different for me. You had Thana. I can’t ask you to forget anything like that._  
  
“But that’s not exactly what you’re asking, is it?” Bunny asked. “Or at least to me it seems like this is more about trying to figure out what’s good and what’s bad in remembering. And I should be thinking about that. Hope is about the future, after all.” He paused. “It’s going to take a long time to solve a problem that’s lasted this long, though.”  
  
Sandy nodded.  
  
“Well. Start by visiting me more? I’d like that, and I should say it. Anyway, I usually sing while I work. And…there are some songs I know that were meant to have verses added to them. Using them to sing about Earth…it’d only be fair.”  
  
Sandy smiled a little, and nodded again. _If you find your own ways—not someone else’s ways—to sing about Earth…I probably will, too._  
  
“Then that’s all the hope I need,” said Bunny.


End file.
